vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talonflame
|-|Fletchling= |-|Fletchinder= |-|Talonflame= Summary Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Fletchling | Fletchinder | Talonflame Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies between male and female Age: Varies Classification: Normal/Flying Pokémon, Fire/Flying Pokémon, Tiny Robin Pokémon, Ember Pokémon, Scorching Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Ghost (Fletchling) and Ground type attacks, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass and Fairy attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Is comparable to other bird Pokémon of its level, such as Pidgey) | Large Town level (Comparable to Dawn's Piplup) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to things thrown by Seismic Toss users) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can take attacks from other bird Pokémon such as Pidgey) | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Staraptor) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged moves such as Razor Wind Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Fletchinder is able to utilize its flames to hunt while Talonflame utilizes it's intense speed to go for the kill. Pokemon such as Talonflame and its previous evolutions are typically very proficient in battle Weaknesses: Rock, Ice and Electric attacks are super effective against Fletchling, while its other two evolutions loses the Ice weakness, but gains a Water-type weakness, and Rock attacks are even more effective Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Flame Body:' Fletchinder/Talonflame's primary ability. Occasionally, the opponent may have a chance of burning upon contact with Talonflame. This ability only comes into effect if the opponent touches it. *'Big Pecks:' Fletchling's primary ability. Due to its unique physiology, any attempts at lowering Fletchling's defensive stats will fail. *'Gale Wings:' The hidden ability exclusive to the Talonflame evolution line. When Talonflame is at full health, it receives a sudden boost in speed whenever it performs a Flying-type attack. As soon as it gets hurt, it looses this capability. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Ember:' Talonflame flaps its wings, shooting flaming embers that sparked from its wings at the opponent. *'Brave Bird:' Talonflame flies up into the sky before coming down and attacking its opponent from a low altitude while covered in a fiery aura, dealing damage to itself afterward. *'Flare Blitz:' Talonflame covers itself in a fiery coat before slamming into its opponent, dealing damage to itself afterward. *'Tackle:' Talonflame slams into the opponent with its whole body. *'Growl:' Talonflame cries out in an endearing fashion, causing its target to be a bit less wary of it, lowering their offensive capability. *'Quick Attack:' Talonflame tackles the opponent with blinding speed, being able to catch its target off-guard most of the time. *'Peck:' Talonflame strikes the opponent using its beak. *'Agility:' Talonflame relaxes its body, causing its body to lighten and drastically increasing its speed. *'Flail:' Talonflame flails its body at the target, fighting more ferociously and dealing more damage the more it was hurt during battle. *'Roost:' Talonflame lands on the ground and takes a moment to rest, restoring its health by approximately half. By doing this, it loses its immunity to Ground attacks. *'Razor Wind:' Talonflame flaps its wings ferociously to stir up a heavy whirlwind. Then, it launches blades of wind from the whirlwind it created to attack the opponent. *'Natural Gift:' Talonflame uses the power from the berry it's holding to strike at the opponent. Unfortunately, as it doesn't naturally hold a Berry, this move is useless in standard versus debates. *'Flame Charge:' Talonflame cloaks itself with flame and attacks the opponent. Building up more power, it raises Talonflame's own speed in the process. *'Acrobatics:' Talonflame nimbly strikes the target with a quick series of attacks. If it is not holding an item, the power of this attack is increased heavily. *'Me First:' If the opponent is preparing to use an attack, Talonflame attempts to cut in front of them and strike the opponent with the same technique the opponent would have used, with a notable increase in power. *'Tailwind:' Talonflame stirs up an extremely strong tailwind, which it then rides on and uses to boost its speed in battle for a limited amount of time. *'Steel Wing:' Talonflame strikes the opponent with wings as hard as steel, dealing heavy damage. Egg Moves *'Quick Guard:' Talonflame prepares itself in case its opponent launches a super fast attack, catching and blocking the opponent with a forcefield upon attempting one of these attacks. *'Snatch:' If the opponent tries to use an attack to raise any of their statistics or heal themselves, Talonflame steals the effect of these techniques and applies it to itself. Key: Fletchling | Fletchinder | Talonflame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7